Referring to FIG. 1, an air flow measuring device 100 is used to measure air flow from registers, diffusers and grilles, for example, for various reasons such as, to verify air flow distribution, balance buildings, and pinpoint air system deficiencies. Air flow measuring device 100 generally includes a hood 110 and base 120. The hood 110 channels air to the base 120. The base 120 includes a measuring device for measuring the air flow and a readout device.
Air flow is measured using the air flow measuring device 100 by holding and aligning the hood 100 against an air flow opening and reading the airflow measurement on the readout device such a digital display.
Air flow openings for air flow measurements are typically located in ceilings; accordingly, a technician must align and hold the air flow measuring device against an air flow opening typically using a ladder. Thus, to measure and adjust air flow, a technician must not only carry around the air flow measuring device 100 but also a ladder. There also are safety risk with the use of a ladder. Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient and safe method to measure air flow for air flow openings in high ceilings.